Shadow Riders
by Art-Is-Eternal
Summary: Discontinued because I lost the notebook to this.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

Two girls from our world are playing a PSP version of the Eragon game during a storm. Suddenly, the power goes out and the PSP suck them into the world that they could only dream of ending up in. But, when you match a prophecy that was made when the last Rider had fallen, you are more then likely to either end up dead or with the Varden and still end up dead. Join the two on their journey to do what they know is right. But will Galbatorix make sure that the prophecy is never fulfilled? Better then it sounds R & R

* * *

**Info**

**Name: **Stephanie (Yuhoro)

**Age: **13

**Hair color: **Black with red streaks

**Eye color: **Green

**Height: **5' 2"

**Dragon's Name: **Adolf

**Dragon's color: **Jet black

**Dragon's eye color: **Blood red

**Dragon's length: **61 1/3 meter (184 ft.) Feet to shoulder: 30 ft. (about)

**Gender:** Male

**Name: **Alyia (Alle)

**Age: **13

**Hair color: **Dark brown with light brown streaks

**Eye color: **Dark blue

**Height: **5' 7"

**Dragon's Name: **Ophelia

**Dragon's color:** White

**Dragon's eye color: **Green

**Dragon's length:** 120 ft long 15ft from feet to shoulder

**Gender: **Female


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Riders

* * *

Chapter

One

* * *

Stephanie chuckled. She had shown Alyia her Eragon game for her PSP and she (Alyia) had immediately asked if she could play it. Steph could only laugh as Alyia tried to kill Durza for the 15th time that day.

"Alyia, it's okay. It took me a good five days just before I could kill him for the final time! Besides, I want my PSP back as well as my game."

"What about me then? I still want to play it and if you take it away then how am I going to play the game?" Alyia barked at Steph as she gave up on trying to kill Durza. Steph laughed. "Simple, by playing it your own PSP." Steph said as she took out a PSP from her desk drawer.

Alyia's eyes widened as she saw it. Sure Steph was rich (probably rich enough to buy Galbatorix off of his throne) but she didn't expect her to buy something for her. "And look, I made sure that it had your name engraved in it." Steph said as she handed it over to her friend.

"OMG! Thanks!" Alyia then started to play Eragon which just so happened to be in the game system.

Some minutes later, you could find the girls game sharing. Suddenly, the lights flicker.

On

Off

On

Off

Then the lights stayed off. "Oh great! Come on; let's go find the bloody candles." Alyia said as Steph shrugged. "I don't really see what the problem is. I mean come on! I can see perfectly in the dark. What's the matter scared?" Steph teased Alyia as she (Alyia) glared.

Choosing not to talk or comment on the insult, Alyia stalked out of the room. Steph, being the loyal friend followed. Walking in and out many rooms (it's a mansion what do you expect?) they could find any candles much to their dismay.

Steph suddenly tripped on something that neither could see. Alyia, being the one in front was hit by Steph as she fell and had tried to grab something which just so happened to be Alyia.

Alyia yelped from the pain, she turned and snarled at Steph. Then they both get into a shouting match. Getting up from hard floor, they dusted themselves off. Alyia, in a bad mood told Steph to be the one leading this time. Steph, having regained her calm exterior, took a step forward and tripped on the PSP. Falling backwards she made Alyia fall as well.

"Hey Steph, didn't we leave the PSPs in your room?"

"Yeah, we did. So how'd it get here?"

Both girls turned toward the darkest hallway that they didn't notice was right next to them. Even in broad daylight, that hallway was still dark. They listen carefully, they heard it again. Their seemed to be an unnatural scraping sound. In fact, their seemed to be two of them.

They looked at each other, and then back at the hallway. They weighted their options. Go and investigate the scratching noises and possible meet someone or something that isn't supposed to be there, OR they could run back to Steph's room and create a barricade.

Deciding on going with second choice they ran as if the devil himself was chasing after them.

Opening a random door, Steph slammed it shut and continued to run back to the room. "Why'd you slam the door?" Alyia asked. "Whatever it is that's in this house with us, it'll think that we went down that door and will go that way." Steph explained as she and Alyia gather what they could push or carry to the door to seal it shut.

Steph opened the closet door only to be met with blood red eyes. Steph slammed the closet door shut and the color drained her face just as Alyia looked the window only to be met with emerald green eyes. Looking at each other they assumed the door.

They had assumed that their was some creepy in the mansion with them and that they were o outside the window and on the tree (the room is on a fourth floor and tree beside the window) and one of the two creeps was in the closet.

They did the thing what all humans would do. They screamed, and screamed, and screamed until they couldn't scream no more. They hear growling, and looking back at the window, they saw no eyes. Then they heard a thump and another thump. Then the room door started to move open regardless of the stuff behind it.

They heard snorting, as if someone found the situation amusing and they looked toward the closet only to find the closet door open and the insanely dark red eyes staring at them. Looking at the eyes, the could see their death. They could possibly even feel the pain that those eyes promised.

The eyes then looked toward the window just as the door revealed the same emerald green eyes that once beside the window. Looking at the said window, they could a bright light. But looking at the source of the light, they saw both of the PSPs.

That itself was odd since they left the electronics in the room. Looking at each other with terrified looks on their faces, they knew that something was going on and that whatever it was, they weren't going to like. Not one bit.

Looking at the only source light that blinded their eyes, they ran toward the window, thrusted it open, and then, they jumped onto the tree branch and toward their went to their PSPs.

Upon reaching the electronics, their vision started to fade. Looking back toward the room they saw the eyes and then the saw the head. Then they passed out.

* * *

End of Chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Riders

* * *

Chapter

Two

* * *

Waking up, Steph waited for her vision to return. She could barely make out the black head that was hovering over her. Her vision returned, she almost screamed. Standing over her was the same face, no the same _creature_ that was in her room. She recognizes the head and blood red eyes.

Taking a better look at the creature, she saw that it was a dragon. A very big dragon. Moving its giant head, Steph took that chance and backed up. After all, you don't always wake up to see a dragon's over yours now do you?

_Don't be afraid_

Looking for the source of the voice, she noticed that she was alone. Alyia was there and she now felt more vulnerable then ever before.

_Don't be afraid_

Looking at the dragon, she saw friendliness. "What?" She choked out. _Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you._

The dragon was talking to her! Risking a chance at her hands she saw a Dragon Rider's mark, but it was different. It looked like Eragon's, only it was smaller and the tail of it, went and wrapped itself around her wrist. Looking up at the dragon she asked, "Are you my dragon?"

The massive head nodded.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Groaning, she woke up. Then she froze, she didn't remember falling asleep. Looking around, she saw a white dragon curled up on the other side of the clearing. It was watching her with the same eyes as the thing from Steph's room.

Crawling backwards in hopes of getting away, she noticed that her hand was hurting and that Steph wasn't with her. Lifting her right hand and looking at it she saw a mark. On her hand, was the same mark as Steph's but the tail was longer and you actually see spikes on the back of the dragon mark.

A shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she saw the dragon. Then she noticed the dragon was talking to her.

_I am Ophelia and I am your dragon._

Alyia stared, not sure what was happening, but one thing was going through her mind.

_My __dragon?_ Ophelia nodded as if knowing what she was thinking. _Come, we'll go look for your friend._

Climbing onto the saddle that was somehow on her back, Alyia gripped the handle_. Can I have answers?_ Alyia asked, a bit shaken at the mere thought of flying and not knowing what to find.

_What do want to know?_

_Many things, but first where are we?_

_Simple, we are in Alagaesia._

_How and why are you my dragon _Alyia thought as she gripped the handle tighter as they took flight.

* * *

- - -

* * *

_Okay, so let get this straight. We're in Alagaesia, you're my dragon, and me and Alyia are this 'Shadow Rider' correct? _Steph question Adolf. _Yes, you have that correct. Its not safe here, Urgals are coming it wouldn't do if we are found on the ground. _Adolf explained as he kneeled. Steph quickly got on the saddle and saw a sword.

She didn't have time to examine it for suddenly, Adolf is the air. She yelped out of shock at his swiftness. _I see you have the sword. That is your sword, now we must help the Dragon Rider Eragon and your friend who will most likely be or going to Varden. Now we hurry or the Urgals and the Raz'ac will be upon us._

Steph didn't question but just gripped tighter on the handle and let Adolf do whatever it was he had to do to get to the Varden.

While flying, Steph and Adolf saw a White dragon flying toward them.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Alyia looked at the black dragon; she could see Steph on his back. Ophelia, had told her that if she saw her friend, then she shouldn't call out for the last they heard, Raz'ac and Urgals were in the area. _Ophelia! There's Steph!_

_I can see that, she is on Adolf. I believe that Galbatorix has his brother's egg. I'm not sure which one of the two eggs left is brother, but I do know that the Tyrant has his brother._ Without waiting for Alyia's reply, she and Adolf quickly started to fly toward the desert and from there toward the Varden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Yawning, Steph looked Alyia. Alyia was asleep and looking ready to fall off. Steph was used to staying up late, but obviously Alyia wasn't. Adolf saw this as well and started to fly underneath Ophelia. Alyia fell the saddle and landed on Adolf's saddle and right in front of Steph. _Nice catch._

_Thank you._

_We're almost at the Varden; the only thing now is to find the entrance and to get in without causing a mess._

Steph nodded and yawned again. Looking at the moon, she could tell that it was just about midnight. They had flying for a good two days. It was shorter then Eragon's trip for sure, but it was tiring. Steph didn't envy Adolf or Ophelia at all, but surprisingly, they weren't tired. Steph could guess that it was because of how big they were.

Suddenly Adolf and Ophelia locked their wings and they started to plummet toward the mountains. Steph screamed, and her screaming woke up Alyia who upon seeing what was happening screamed as well.

At the last second, Adolf and Ophelia spread their wings and they landed safely on the ground. _We're here. We are at the Varden._


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow Riders

* * *

Chapter

Three

* * *

Steph and Alyia looked around. Both started to look for a rock and Adolf and Ophelia just watched.

_Why not just barge in? It'd be easier_ Adolf told everyone. "Well wise one, if we did that we'd get shot down before we even get five feet inside and before we can explain. So unless you have someone in there that can let us in without getting us killed then I suggest that you shut up and leave it to us." Steph smart mouthed as she handed Alyia a rock that was the same size as their fist.

Alyia was about to take the rock but stopped. When she stopped moving, everyone had shut up and listened and had heard a grinding sound. Realizing what the sound was, Steph took a cautious step forward.

Steph jumped back just a giant blue head came out. They saw the surprised look on the dragon's face when she had seen the two dragons. But looking at the two girls her eyes narrowed.

"Saphira, what is it?" Both girls recognized that voice. From under Saphira's chin Eragon stepped out and also had a surprised look on his face at the site of the dragons.

"We come in peace?" Steph and Alyia said at the same time. _Don't eat them. They are just children. _Ophelia said as the two girls glared at her. Eragon started to laugh at what they had said. Orik then came out of the waterfall and taking one glance at the dragons and the two girls was all he needed before he turned toward the waterfall and yelled something in Dwarf.

When that happened, Arya came out and took everyone inside.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"…this is why we have to leave to train. But don't worry-" Steph said but was cut off by Alyia who continued the sentence. "-we'll know when you need us the most and that's when we'll come." Lady Nasuada nodded her approval. "We'll need your help in order to over throw Galbatorix. After all, you are the foretold in a prophecy."

Looking at each other in confusion they blinked (at the same time) and said (at the same time): "Say what?" The three dragons didn't give them a chance to be answer because Saphira threw something at them and Adolf and Ophelia took off without another word.

_What were they talking back there?_

_How should I know? I'm drawing up a blank. Hey Adolf, do you know what's going on?_

_I know, but now isn't the right time to tell you of what they meant._

_He's right; when the time is right we'll tell you. But don't worry it won't be too late. For unlike Dragon Riders, we Shadow Riders have to die nine times before we die for good._


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow Riders

* * *

Chapter

Four

* * *

Adolf and Steph were doing some flying techniques while Ophelia and Alyia were doing some riddles.

_Hey guys, I got a riddle for you!_

_Aren't you and Adolf busy right now?_

_So what? Ever heard of multitasking?_

_Okay what's the riddle?_

_The boy is a boy and the girl is a girl but the girl has no idea that she is a girl and the boy has no idea that he is a girl. The boy has long hair and the girl has short hair and the girl takes her top off in front of everyone while the boy thinks that rude and disgusting. Who's who?_

Alyia and Ophelia stared at Steph as she started to laugh. Adolf was also laughing at the riddle that had been given. _The girl is the boy and the boy is girl?_

_Nope, wrong answer! What about you Ophelia?_

_Well, if the boy thinks that that was rude and disgusting, and girl has top off. Then surely, they are quite young._

_Meaning what?_

_That they are babies._

_Correct. I got another one_

Alyia groaned, she didn't like where this was going._ Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. And whoever knows it wants it not._

_I'm not going to participate in this._

_Ophelia! Don't leave alone in this! I give up!_

_Counterfeit money._

_I hate you._

_One more riddle and then we're done._

_Fine._

_What is the noblest musical instrument?_

…_I give up._

_An upright piano._

Adolf and Steph then went into a dive and they came back up very quickly. _Soldiers are on the ground. Should we attack them? _Steph asked everyone when they were back beside Ophelia and Alyia. _Have you fought before?_

_Nope, not really._

_Well then, this should perfect practice for two._

The two teenagers looked at each other with horror written on their faces. _Practice?_

_But of course. We __**are**__ the Shadow Riders, and as Shadow Riders, we must be stronger then any Dragon Rider alive or in history._

Both dragons smirked, a somewhat evil idea came into mind. They locked their wings and they started to fall from grace. The soldiers, upon hearing screaming above had looked up and saw two dragons diving, diving toward them.

They pulled out their swords and waited for their death for everyone knew that no human can kill a dragon if said dragon didn't come near them. Both dragons stopped suddenly and doing so, made both girls fly off their saddles and land on top of three soldiers as a landing pad.

That's when the chaos began.

Fighting hard, they saw that fighting with swords was much easier then they thought. For fighting back to back, they saw that they had an advantage. The soldiers were scared, and they practically smell it. For some reason, that excited them.

Both dragons just watched as their Riders fought long and hard and were starting to come out victorious. The soldiers must have seen this as well because now instead of trying to run away while fighting back, they start to just fight back with intentions of killing them.

Some hours later, you could find all the soldiers, dead. You could tell what had killed them. A sword, as well as a bow and arrows. If you were to search the soldiers, you would find them stripped of all water and provisions. As for finding out who their murder was, you would never know for all traces had vanished as if they slain themselves.

* * *

- - -

* * *

In a clearing many leagues away, you could find the two girls resting and shaken. Resting for they were tired, and shaken for what they had done. They had killed for the first time and in a small battle none the less.

Adolf and Ophelia would attempt to comfort them with words that told them that if they had not started now, then they hesitate when the time was right. In others word, they hesitate when the Varden would need them the most.

They stayed silent for the rest of the night for the dragons knew that they wouldn't move. So resting there, they took a good rest, a rest well deserved and one that wouldn't come again in a large amount.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Before dawn, they took flight once again. Both girls noticed that their appearance had started to change greatly. Their once rounded ears, where now exacally like that of elf, their sight more keen and their eyes more slanted. Fairer hair then human could imagine, stronger then before and faster then a normal human they didn't notice much else.

Jolted out of their thoughts by the dragons who went into the steepest dive yet. Braking just at the right moment to land on a canyon. Feeling a little bit sick, they slid off their saddles and staggered slightly.

_We have arrived._ Both girls turned to glare at Ophelia. "You're lucky we need you, or you would have already have found yourself as some dragon skin boots." Steph snarled at her. Ophelia took a step back as Steph rounded on Adolf. "As for you, you are just as guilty as she is! You could have warned us about a dive, but no! You two just had to go ahead and dive like falcons on their prey!" Aggravated, she around toward Alyia for support.

Alyia said nothing for the rest of the day, but it was a well known fact that silence meant guilt. Both dragons quickly learned that when Steph didn't have a good night's sleep, that she would take it out on the near person or dragon.

For the next few weeks, they started to teach each other how to fight, communicate with each other in a deeper form of mental talking, learning how to wield a sword and the bow and arrow either hands, but that was just the beginning of the hardest training that not even Eragon would go through.


End file.
